


"I was having a wee" a.k.a a wank

by Narrry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Narrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall decides he's going to have some fun teasing his boyfriend.</p><p>Basically the real reason why harry was late on stage at the brits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was having a wee" a.k.a a wank

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, i'm tired,the title is shit, this is really short, and not edited. Sorry for any mistakes. We all know the real reason why harry was late on stage.

“Niall _stop”_ Harry scolds his boyfriend, pushing Niall’s hand from his thigh before he reaches the place, which really isn’t appropriate for Niall’s hand to be, at an award show.

Niall giggles softly and places his hand back on Harry’s thigh, leaning towards the younger, boy he whispers “Don’t pretend like you don’t love it” Niall pulls away with a smirk and all harry can think is _what a dick._

Harry sucks in a breath, as Niall’s hand ghost over his crotch, and harry is really thankful there is a table covering them. Niall looks away from harry and faces the stage, keeping his hand lightly pressed against Harry’s crotch; a smirk on his face, pretending as if everything is normal. Harry could really fucking kill him right now.

Harry bites down hard on his lips and says “Seriously, you need to stop” his voice becoming more desperate and breathless.

Really, he doesn’t want Niall to stop, why would he?  Why would he not want his boyfriend touching him like this? But they’re at an award show, live on T.V, being viewed by millions of people. Harry really doesn’t want to be caught, basically getting a hand job underneath a table, if he let things get any further. Because what kind of example would that be setting, and it’s not like anyone knows about him and Niall, It’s not exactly the way they planned on people finding out.

“Make me” Niall replies, keeping his eyes fixated on the stage. He presses down hard on Harry’s dick, causing a small groan to slip from his boyfriends lips.  

Harry shakes his head in annoyance, hoping nobody had heard him moan; he pushes niall’s hand away for the nth time and stands up quickly “I’m going to the toilet, I need to sort myself out” he mumbles, not bothering to wait for a response.

_Damn Niall for turning him on during an award show._

He’s definitely going to pay for it later, harry would make sure of that.

When harry finally reaches the toilet after multiple people stopping him to talk to him, and waiting in the massive queue, he’s never been so relieved.  Slamming the toilet door shut, he instantly pulls down his trousers and boxers, his hand finding his dick.

*

Harry quickly runs up onto the stage, panting heavily, trying to regain his breath. It’s just his luck that they would win an award (for god knows what) while he was in the toilet getting himself off. He’s decided, he is officially going to kill Niall, yep, he’s going to kill him.

Liam hands him the mic and he spares a quick glance at Niall, who just smirks at him. Harry shakes his head and focuses on the audience “I’m really sorry, I was having a wee… toilets are ages away” and he feels really dirty knowing what he’s just done, and he knows Niall isn’t at all sorry because he’s stood there with a massive grin.  “Uh, what did we win?” Harry whispers, not so subtlety.

As harry finishes his speech (rather breathlessly) he can feel Niall’s eyes on him the whole time, he knows Niall is waiting for them to get off stage, so he can mutter some smart remark to him.

*

“Did you have a nice wee, babe?” Niall asks casually, as they take their seats.

“I actually hate you” Harry says with a playful yet somewhat serious tone.

Niall laughs “You love me” he winks cheekily at harry.

Harry rolls his eyes “Yeah I do” he smiles. He leans in, brushing his lips against Niall’s ear before whispering “But, if you ever do anything like that ever again” he pauses “I’m just going to have to punish you” and now it’s Harry’s turn to smirk, as Niall begins to blush furiously.

 _it would be worth it though_ , Niall thinks to himself.

 


End file.
